The Begining of The LION KING
by WickedWitchofthe West08
Summary: You think you know the whole story of the Lion King? Well guess again come with me back to the begining of The LION KING!
1. Chapter I: The Begining

Chapter I: The Beginning

"Dad, dad. Come on get up. You promised to show me the Pride Land." said Mufasa.

"Will you be quiet Mufasa? I'm trying to sleep." said Scar

"Both of you stop. Now Scar you stay here and sleep with your mother. Mufasa you come with me." said Simba.

Now in the future Mufasa names his son Simba after his father. Just letting you know so you won't get confused

When Mufasa and Simba got to the top of Pride Rock Simba began his lesson.

"Look Mufasa everything you see here is our kingdom. But that shadowy place. And I don't want you to ever go their." said Simba in a stern voice.

"Why not?" asked Simba.

"Because that is not our territory. A king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day, Mufasa, the sun will set on my time here, and will rise with you as the new king. Everything you see exists together, in a delicate balance. As king, you need to understand that balance, and respect all the creatures-- from the crawling ant to the leaping antelope. You look like your confused so let me explain. When we die, our bodies become the grass. And the antelope eat the grass. And so we are all connected in the great Circle of Life." explained Simba.

"Wow. Can I go see Serabi and the others please?" asked Mufasa.

"Of course, but promise me that you won't go any where near the shadowy place. Promise?" stated Simba.

"Yes I promise." answered Mufasa.


	2. Chapter II: Greetings

Chapter II: Greetings

"Hey Serabi." said Mufasa.

"Hi Mufasa. Did your father tell you about the Pride Lands like you said he would?" asked Serabi.

"Yah he did. Where's Zazo?" asked Mufasa.

"Oh he went to get lessons to be a king's adviser." explained Serabi starting to giggle.

"What? Do you mean that when I'm king he will become my adviser?" asked Mufasa about to laugh.

"I guess so." replied Serabi.

"Hi Serabi. Hi Mufasa." said Sarafina walking over towards them with Scar.

"Hi Sarafina, Hi Scar." replied Serabi.

Hi guys." said Scar.

"So Mufasa what did dad tell you about the Pride Lands?" asked Scar.

"He told me everything about being a king and how we are all connected to the great circle of life. It became very boring so I asked if I could leave and find you guys." Explained Mufasa.

"Oh. Okay." said Scar disappointed that Mufasa did not go in to more details.

"Hi guys." said Zazu.

"Hey Zazu." replied Sarafina.

"Guess what Raffiki told me." said Zazu.

"What?" asked Serabi.

"He told me that Serabi and Mufasa were going to be married," said Zazu.

That got Sarafina and Scar to laugh.

"But that's not all Sarafina you and Scar are going to get married as well." Said Zazu now vary proud of himself.

"What" said Mufasa, Serabi, Sarafina, and Scar now all blushing.

"Mufasa can I please eat him?" begged Scar.

"Me too?" begged Sarafina.

That got Zazu to fly up to the highest branch of the tree.

"Nah. He's not worth the taste you'll get after wards." Explained Mufasa now laughing.

"Thank you Mufasa." Said Zazu flying down to give Mufasa a hug.

"Aw man!" said Sarafina and Scar in unison.

Then everyone broke down laughing.


	3. Chapter III: Teenage Years

Chapter III: Teenage years

Five years later everyone was now fully grown.

"Wow, Serabi is that you?" asked Mufasa who has not seen any lionesses for about three years.

"Yes it is. Who are you?" asked Serabi who has not seen any lions (male) for about three years as well.

Evedently no lions (male) hav eseen any lionesses and vise versa.

"Its me Mufasa." answered Mufasa.

Just then Scar came over and was shocked to see Sarafina who just came up right beside him.

"Who are you?" asked Scar.

"I'm Sarafina. Who are you?"

"Sarafina its me Scar." Replied Scar.

"Oh my god Scar you look so handsome." Said Sarafina.

"You look so beautiful yourself." Said Scar now blushing.

" Thanks." Said Sarafina now blushing herself.

"Hey there's Mufasa." Said Scar.

"And Serabi." Said Sarafina.

Just then the two ran down to see Mufasa and Serabi.

"Hey guys." Said Sarafina.

"Hey Scar who's your friend? She's very pretty." Stated Mufasa.

"Why thank-you. You don't look to bad yourself." Said Sarafina.

"Sarafina is that you?" asked Mufasa.

"Finally you guessed right." Replied Sarafina.

Just then everyone started nuzzling eachother.

"Well, well, well. I see two pairs of love birds." Said Zazu.

"Hi Zazu." Said Mufasa.

"So should I begin the wedding ceremony?" asked Simba.

"Dad stop." Yelled both Mufasa and Scar.

"Why" asked Simba.

"Because." Replied Mufasa.

Both lionesses started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Scar.

"Oh nothing." Replied Sarafina.

"No tell us." Commanded Mufasa.

"Don't give us orders. Your not the king yet Mufasa." Said Serabi.

"Not nesacerlly. " Said Simba.


	4. Chapter IV: The Two Engagements

Chapter IV: The Two Engagements

"Mufasa remember my time is almost up and I want you, (now looking at Scar) Because you are the oldest to take over the thrown, but in order to do that you and Scar must get married." explained Simba.

"But who will we marry?" asked Scar.  
"The two lionesses in front of you." replied Zazu.

"Us?" asked both Serabi and Sarafina.

"Yes you two." replied Simba.

"Well boys what do you think? I mean you are the ones who will have to put up with us." said Sarafina now laughing at her own comment.

Just then, Scar nuzzled Sarafina.

"Will you marry me?" asked Scar now blushing.

"Scar I guess since out of everyone you are my best' is best friend. So I guess so." explained Sarafina.

"Uh Serabi." started Mufasa.

"Yes Mufasa?" asked Serabi now giving him a romantic look.

"Will you marry me?" asked Mufasa.

Before he knew it, Serabi just rubbed her head underneath Mufasa's.

"Hey you four wait till the wedding." said Simba.

"Or if you don't at least get a room." Said Zazu putting his wings over his eyes.

By saying that everyone burst out laughing.


	5. Chapter V: The Wedding of the Century

Chapter V: The Wedding of the Century

The next day Mufasa, Serabi, and Scar, Sarafina got married.

"Well congratulations but there is one more thing we must do." said Simba.

"What's that?" asked Scar.

"Well number one, I must pass my thrown to Mufasa, and number two all of you must roar." explained Simba.

"Then do that." said Raffiki.

"Raffiki you know I need you to conduct the ceremony." Said Mufasa giving Raffiki a hug.

"Of course. Mufasa come here." Said Raffiki.

"Now repeat after me. I will take the thrown and be the king if Pride Rock. I will also be kind to the animals and rule them as my father did." Said Raffiki.

Mufasa did repeat everything that Raffiki said. Then the couples went to the top of Pride Rock and _ROARE_!

All of the animals rejoiced for the two couples and their new king.

After the ceremony their was one last thing that Mufasa had to do in order to be king, that last thing was to do one request that Simba asks.

"Mufasa, this task will be very difficult for you but in order to be king you must do it. Understand?" explained Simba.

"Yes." replied Mufasa.

"Alright. I want you to kill me and then _name your child Simba after me_." said Simba.

"What are you crazy Dad?" asked Scar.

"No Scar he's not, and I will do that for you dad." said Mufasa starting to cry.


	6. Chapter VI: The Death of the King and th...

Chapter VI: The Death of the King and the Birth of a New One

"Mufasa no!" yelled Scar

"Get out of my way brother." commanded Mufasa pushing Scar out of the way.

"Mufasa stop." Yelled Sarafina now defending Scar.

"Sarafina tell your husband to stay out of my way or go down wind for both of you." Said Mufasa in a very stern voice.

"Fine we will move down wind." Said Scar now walking away.

"Scar before you go I have a surprise for you." Said Mufasa.

"What's that?" asked Scar.

"This!" said Mufasa now giving Scar a scar on his eye.

Just then Sarafina attacked Mufasa, but then Serabi got her off him after Sarafina scratched his chest.

"Lets go Scar." Commanded Sarafina walking away.

"Oh and Mufasa. (Now Mufasa turned around to face Scar) You will never my king." Yelled Scar.

"I am and will always be your king until I die." Yelled Mufasa right back at Scar.

Now Mufasa turns back to Simba who is lying on the ground.

"Good bye father. Your request is my command." Said Mufasa now scratching Simba's throat. Then in respect of his father Mufasa ate him.

"**_YOUR NEW KNG I SA MURDER!_**" yelled Scar now in tears.


End file.
